The purpose of this contract is to obtain detailed chemical disposition data from approximately 5 studies of selected environmental contaminants or model compounds per year. A study consists of the determination of absorption, distribution, metabolism and excretion of a selected compound in a given species. Most studies will be conducted in Fischer 344 rats; however, some studies may be required in other species.